


A Gambler's Truth - Reese x Celestia Fanfiction Commission

by MedicatedMiserable



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicatedMiserable/pseuds/MedicatedMiserable
Summary: (Fanfiction Request Made By @Reese The Ultimate Artist, Reese x Celestia In-game AU)
Kudos: 3





	A Gambler's Truth - Reese x Celestia Fanfiction Commission

**Author's Note:**

> (Fanfiction Request Made By @Reese The Ultimate Artist, Reese x Celestia In-game AU)

The room was dimly-lit at the moment, no sunlight able to seep into the cracks of the rather plain bedroom. Sixteen-year-old Reese Enoshima was currently buried under the covers of his bed, trying not to think about the previous events...Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation, had just been found dead in Makoto Naegi's shower not but four hours prior to present time. Not long after that, Junko Enoshima had been executed on the spot for threatening and using physical violence against Monokuma, their despair-filled headmaster at Hope's Peak Academy. Reese didn't want to be part of this killing game, not at all...he'd rather be sitting at home by himself, sketching away in his notebook being the talented Ultimate Artist that he was. This school was supposedly meant for these talented students to reside here in peace...yet two female students were already deceased. Would he be next in line for such a gruesome demise?

Even though Reese was a fairly timid young man and believed in peace...he wanted to escape from this hellhole. He was scared, terrified even, about what would happen if he left himself vulnerable for one moment. He had begun to fantasize about the outside world already, drawing various trees, flowers, birds, and other acts of nature with the notebook and pen that he kept by his side. Without it, he felt...incomplete. The only thing that Reese didn't personally miss was the eight-legged creatures known as spiders roaming in the outside world...mother nature could keep that to herself. But even the thought of fresh air, and escape from this despair-filled atmosphere that seemed to now be his eternal purgatory - anything would be better than this. Maybe even a room filled with spiders. With all of these thoughts in his head, there was something in particular on his mind in addition to this humble of notions, a certain Ultimate Gambler that he couldn't seem to erase from his memory. In his dreams and his reality, he could picture her delicate yet deceitful smile, her long twin-tailed raven black hair, her piercing crimson eyes...why wouldn't she get out of his head? Was the universe trying to tell him something?

The young man sat up in bed, letting the cold air caress his skin as his eyes squeezed shut with minor frustration. Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler...there were so many things about this situation that he didn't understand, so many questions floating around in his head about if he would even survive until tomorrow - despite all of this, there was one thing that he did understand. He was in love with the Ultimate Gambler. Love couldn't even describe what he felt for her, but neither could words alone. Ever since the beginning, the short time that he had known her, she seemed to just crawled into the farthest depths of his heart and make it her own. Of course, Reese believed that maybe this wasn't the best time for confessions, but...he wanted her to know how he felt before he was killed off, if that were to happen. The least that he wanted was to die with no regrets, and if he didn't tell Celestia before he passed, he knew that he would never forgive himself even in the afterlife. 

Reese had already gotten dressed early that morning, glancing over at his alarm clock as he sat up - it was only noon, many of the students were either investigating or eating their lunches. Reese knew that he probably wasn't helping the others at all, but he couldn't help the fact that the intense gore that he had been exposed to in such a short amount of time made him sick to his stomach - the smell, the cries, everything. Leaning over and grabbing his notebook and pen off of his nightstand, he let out a small sigh, knowing that he was just stalling with his confession. He had a plan to confess to the gambler today, and he had to stick to that plan...it was now or never. Adjusting his dark violet coat as he headed out the door of his dorm room, he could remember the voices of his two trusted peers lingering around in his mind the moment they had discovered his feelings for Celestia.

"Woah, I didn't know you had a thing for gothic women, Reese!~" Aoi Asahina exclaimed, tagging along through the hallway behind Reese and his other close friend, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Taka furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he turned around, giving Asahina a reprimanding look.

"Aoi, do not judge the poor man on his romantic attraction towards Celestia! I believe that he has a quite respectable type," Taka stated firmly, waving his index finger around in Aoi's face a bit as she let out a small giggle. Reese had already started to speedwalk ahead of the two, burying his face into his notebook to attempt to hide the pink hue spreading across his face at the thought of having romantic attraction towards the gambler...would she even feel the same way about him?

Quite consumed in his thoughts, Reese has already made it into the dining hall, seeing that not a lot of students were there. He had almost bumped shoulders with an aggitated Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, as he was exiting the dining hall. Reese had never liked the guy in particular, since Togami would often comment about how Reese's artwork was "pure peasantry", whatever that meant. Reese knew that it wasn't a compliment at all coming from Togami, so it made him a bit upset to think about. Reese was quite sensitive about his art, after all, having high expectations despite him already being the Ultimate Artist.

Before Reese could stop himself, however, his feet had subconsciously brought him over to stand right in front of the Ultimate Gambler herself, whom was currently sipping on some tea that her classmate, Hifumi Yamada had brought over to her. Reese found himself speechless for a moment, his grip on his notebook and pen tightening as Celestia lifted her head up curiously and locked eyes with him. "H-Hey, Celestia..." Reese began, his voice shaking a bit as he made an attempt to calm himself down. "Can I, uh...can I talk to you privately, please?" the artist asked.

Celestia's head tilted to the side and bit as she blinked, setting down her already empty teacup of tea...it wasn't the best since it was made by Hifumi, but it was something. "I don't see why not," she replied with a small smile, standing up and brushing down her long and puffy skirt. Reese could only manage a small and hesitant nod as he began to lead the way for Celestia, out into the hallway not too far away from the others. He didn't want to scare her, after all. There was still a killing game going on.

As soon as they had made it out into the hallway, Reese leaned himself up against the wall as Celestia folded her hands out in front of her. "Reese, what would you like to talk to me about that is important enough to be discussed privately?" Celestia asked in her usual, softened tone. It was like a symphony tying itself to Reese's head, but he couldn't let his attraction get the best of him at the moment. With a small moment of silence, Reese took in a deep breath before beginning to explain...everything to Celestia. How she had captivated him from the start with her tone of voice, gentle smile, delicate movements and broad determination. The way that she respected Reese's art and how beautiful she really was, sticking to his heart like a Post-It note. Reese felt so free around her, and as his words flowed out of his mouth in a rather quickly and flustered tone...he knew that he was at least doing the right thing by being honest.

Once Reese has finished, there was another long pause hanging in the air as Celestia's eyes widened ever so slightly at his words. Reese looked down at the ground, debating on whether or not he should leave...had he said something wrong? Was this a mistake? Regret started to flood through the artist's head as he turned to walk away, when Celestia's voice stole his attention, freezing him in place completely. "I know, Reese," Celestia mumbled to the boy.

Reese's eyes widened as he snapped his head towards Celestia, their eyes locking once more. She already knew? Had it really been that obvious? Little did Reese know, Celestia was actually quite good at reading people like an open book. "It wasn't too hard to tell, I suppose. Your facial expressions are quite easy to read," Celestia admitted bluntly, causing Reese's face to heat up immensely. "I won't deny this, Reese, but...I feel the same way about you."

The Ultimate Artist couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Ultimate Gambler, Celestia Ludenberg herself...felt the same way about Reese Enoshima? Reese has always viewed Celestia as some sort of goddess perhaps, a pure idol to him. Now that she was admitting her mutuals feelings for Reese, he was left speechless with his mouth falling agape. "R-Really..?" Reese asked slowly for confirmation from the girl. Celestia didn't say anything for a moment before shifting towards Reese before he had time to react. She then planted a soft kiss on his cheek, gentle and quick - but it was enough to make Reese practically melt on the spot.

As Celestia moved away, Reese's whole face was now reddened as he brought his hand up to gingerly touch the place on his cheek where he had been kissed. Celestia let out a small giggle as she intertwined her fingers, bringing them up under her chin. "We'll save the best for last - it's enjoyable for me to tease you," is all that Celestia said before swiftly turning on her heel and making her way back into the dining hall as if nothing had happened. Reese turned his head around in silence as he watched her leave, a small grin lighting up on his face.

She was his happy ending.


End file.
